


Unintentional Organized Crime

by saladfingers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: After Tony robs a bank and tries to steal a car, he lands in serious trouble





	Unintentional Organized Crime

Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo has been infamous all his life for acting on unhealthy and stupid decisions. Tonight, he’s made both. His girlfriend of five years, Ziva David, publicly broke up with him and promptly added that she was leaving the country to visit her family in Israel. In turn, Tony has stolen his neighbor Delilah’s car and driven it recklessly downtown – where he cut eyeholes in the back of his jacket, wrapped it around his face, and used a BB gun to rob a bank.

After making it out the doors with the cash, Tony realizes in alarm that his stolen car will not start. Hesitating and beginning to hyperventilate over his crime, he notices a car parked across the street. Someone is sitting in the driver’s seat, so Tony barrels across the road and narrowly avoids getting hit by an oncoming sedan. He yanks open the passenger door and all but falls inside – but manages to thrust his gun in the other’s face.

“Drive, monkey! Drive!”

Rather than seeming frightened, the man in the driver’s seat looks annoyed. He packs up his custom camera kit and looks in the direction that the other man had come from. His look of pensive annoyance quickly shifts to one of mild alarm when he puts the pieces together. Tony shakes the gun in the other man’s face but doesn’t get to say anything else before the driver revs up his car and swiftly twists out of the parallel parking.

Tony braces himself against the dashboard as the driver zips through the traffic. He seems to know the city backward and forward, driving backward at one point, only to spin out and head down the highway. When they reach the city limits, the driver parks the car near an alley and turns to face the unwanted passenger. This time, he has a gun of his own pressed against Tony’s chest.

“How the fuck did you find me?”

“Whaa?”

He reaches up and yanks off the jacket so he can look Tony in his normally upbeat eyes. “Did you find a wanted poster online? Catch Tim McGee and get cash now? How the hell did you find me?”

Tony holds his hands in surrender. “I just needed a getaway car. Mine stalled.”

Tim glares a minute more before removing his gun. He clicks the safety on and puts in back in his holster that Tony only just notices.

“Great. Now I’m stuck with a wannabe thief.”

“Hey!” Tony protests. “I made out with five thousand dollars, okay? And I can just leave now if you don’t want me”

Tim suddenly reaches out to catch Tony’s arm. “Either you’re with me, or I put a bullet in your brain. I don’t like loose ends.”

Tony gulps in resignation. “Okay. So, we’re together. What now?”

“Now, I’m parched. Let’s go find something to eat. You’re paying.”


End file.
